


Sweet Sorrow

by Strangexunusual



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sweet, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangexunusual/pseuds/Strangexunusual
Summary: The Maitlands, especially Barbara, comfort a sorrowful Lydia in her time of need when the date of her late mother’s first birthday after her death comes around.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 8





	Sweet Sorrow

Adam and Barbara looked up in concern as they heard the front door of the house slam open and closed a little too forcefully, Lydia’s footsteps sounding rather loudly as she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. The sound of the door slamming shut and locking was even louder than the teen’s footsteps and that made the Maitlands super worried for the teenager, both of the ghosts nodding to each other in unison and teleporting up to the second floor of the house right outside of Lydia’s bedroom. They could hear the sounds of soft, but loud tears coming from within the room.

Barbara reached out a hand, preparing to knock on the teenager’s door, then retracted it when the crying stopped briefly then started up again. This time around, the two ghosts phased through the door to the teenager’s bedroom and found her laying on her stomach on her bed, her eyes reddened and slightly puffy from all the crying she must’ve been doing. 

“Lydia?” Barbara asked, concerned for the teen. “Are you alright? Is everything okay?”

She looked up at them, wiping away a few stray tears that had recently formed. “No,” she sniffled just a little. “Thank you for asking.”

The Maitlands exchanged glances, their worry for the teenager growing more. Barbara floated over towards Lydia’s bed, Adam following closely behind. The teenager stopped with her crying just long enough to sit herself upright, giving the two ghosts enough space to sit down on either side of her on her bed. Barbara ran a hand through Lydia’s hair, calming her down a little; but not a lot. 

“Everything’s not okay, is it?” Barbara guessed, Lydia nodding in response as she rested her head against Barbara’s chest area, a sad smile appearing on her face. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” 

Lydia shook her head no and wiped another few stray tears from her eyes as she pulled her phone out, looking sadly down towards the floor of her bedroom as she opened and handed it over to Barbara. With a snap of the female ghost’s fingers, the teenager’s phone floated directly over to her. Looking at Lydia’s phone, Barbara gave the still upset teenager a rather sorrowful, yet wistful look as she floated it back over to her. Lydia took it and put it away, giving her ghost mother the exact same look.

“Lydia...” Barbara began, then trailed off as the teenager teared up again; her tears a lot more frequent than they had been earlier. Lydia whimpered and Barbara reached a hand out, yet again running it through Lydia’s short black hair.

“I-...” Lydia started before pausing, unsure of what to say. The words she had been thinking off, the ones that she was going to say, were now unclear to her. She looked up at Barbara, completely tear-stricken. Barbara placed her free hand on top of Lydia’s shoulder, a saddened smile plastered on her face. 

Summoning a tissue and levitating it over to Lydia, who took it, Barbara wiped a few more stray tears from the teen’s eyes as Adam began rubbing circles into Lydia’s back with his finger. Lydia smiled softly, although briefly and sadly. 

“You wanna talk about it?” questioned Barbara, Lydia looking up at her yet again and nodding in response.

“It’s the day of my dead mom’s birthday, the first one since she... she passed away...” Lydia trailed off, her voice faltering as she glanced down towards the ground. Barbara placed a hand under her chin, lifting Lydia’s head up so that the teen was looking her in the eyes. 

“Can I get you anything?” Barbara asked, concerned, yet sorry for the teenager. Lydia shook her head. “Do you want a hug?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Barbara...” sniffed Lydia, sounding a little choked up from the excessive amount of crying she had been doing. More hot tears, although joyful this time around, started to pour from Lydia’s eyes as both Adam and Barbara held her close, her eyes closing and a small smile flashing across her face.

They pulled away a few minutes later, Lydia smiling a bit brighter this time around; though she still felt a little down. Barbara, who knew what exactly to do to cheer up the teen completely, and Adam stood up from the teen’s bed, followed by Lydia.

“How about the three of us go downstairs and watch a movie with your dad and Delia?” the female ghost suggested, causing Lydia to look away from the carpeted floor of her bedroom. “What was your mom’s favorite movie?”

“Doesn’t matter,” replied Lydia with a few slight laughs. “She had a ton as she was big on horror movies. They rarely ever seemed to scare her.”


End file.
